<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter 1: First Glance by Spectral_GameBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293893">Chapter 1: First Glance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_GameBoy/pseuds/Spectral_GameBoy'>Spectral_GameBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Foah Fanfiction [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>15 Years Old, 17 years old, Actors, Adorable, Cute, Foah - Freeform, Hot, Hot Sex, M/M, Underage - Freeform, studio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_GameBoy/pseuds/Spectral_GameBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(This story is about Noah and Finn meeting for the first time. They fall in love and some kinky stuff happens. I hope people enjoy this. Comment if you want more and if you have some suggestions. I’ll make sure to give you a shoutout if you have some useful suggestions… I’m not greedy evil. Enjoy!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noah Schnapp/Finn Wolfhard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Foah Fanfiction [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapter 1: First Glance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday Morning (Noah):</p>
<p>Noah woke up to the sound of his alarm ringing. He looked over at his clock… 8:30. He sighed and snoozed the alarm. He sat upright, stretched his arms and yawned. He slowly rose out of bed, shirtless. He walked over to his dresser and opened his middle drawer. He reached inside and grabbed a shirt to throw on. He closed the drawer again, then headed for the door. He opened it and went down the hallway towards his stairs. He made his way down them and went into the kitchen. After eating a small bowl of cereal, he finished getting ready for his big day.</p>
<p>Noah went into his bathroom and slowly took off his clothes. He threw his clothes into the corner and opened the shower door. Turning the tab, he stepped back as a stream of water rushed towards him. He let it heat up quickly, then went in. He let the water fall onto his skin, soaking every part of his body. He washed himself and dried off after he was done. Then, he brushed his teeth, applied facial cream and went back to his room. He finished getting dressed, did his hair, then put on his white hoodie under his jean jacket. He went downstairs and stepped outside. He caught the bus from his apartment and went down to the studio. </p>
<p>Monday Morning (Finn):</p>
<p>Finn woke up to his alarm clock ringing: 8:00. He rushed out of bed, completely forgetting he was nude and raced down the hall. Halfway to the stairs, he realized he had no clothes on. He ran back to his room, threw on some underwear and shorts, forgetting the t-shirt, and went downstairs. He finished up his breakfast, eggs and toast, then took a shower. He threw his clothes off and zipped into the warm shower. He dried off afterwards, brushed his teeth, threw on his new clothes he had picked out the night before, then did his hair. He put on shoes and headed out the door at 8:21. He called a taxi and told him the studio address. The driver started for the address. Finn looked out the window and smiled. He was so ready to start off this amazing day.</p>
<p>Monday afternoon (Noah):</p>
<p>The bus dropped Noah off in front of the studios main building and drove off again. Noah looked up at the enormous place, then went inside. The stage lights were on, along with most of the other lights in the theatre. He asked a man where the rehearsal area was, and the man directed him where to go. Noah thanked him and walked over to the area. He opened the doors and saw about 30 people running all around the place, doing stuff. He walked inside and bumped into another guy, about the same age as he was: 15. He helped him up and the boy shook off his pants. “Sorry about that,” Noah said. “No problem,” answered the mystery boy. “Hey. Are you one of the other people auditioning here today as well?” Noah nodded his head. “Cool! I’m Caleb. Caleb McLaughlin. I’m gonna be playin Lucas.” Noah smiled. “I’m Noah. Noah Schnapp. I’ll be playing Will.” Lucas nodded his head, as if that made sense. “Ok. Nice to meet you. Follow me. I’ll introduce you to Gaten.” Caleb pulled Noah along as they went to find Gaten.</p>
<p>Monday Afternoon (Finn):</p>
<p>Finn got out of the taxi in front of the backside of the main studio. He walked up to the doors and opened them. They lead into the backstage area of the theatre, right where he was supposed to be. He looked around and spotted another guy around the same age as he was: 17. He walked over to him and held out his hand. “Hi. I’m Finn. Finn Wolfhard.” The kid shook his hand. “Gaten. Gaten Matarazzo.” They chatted for a bit, then Gaten told him he had to go to his own dressing room to do something for a moment. Finn nodded and wished him luck. He pulled out his phone and looked at his email. He wanted to find out which room he was supposed to go to. Dressing Room A-4. Finn looked around and spotted a sign directing him towards the room. He made his way towards it.</p>
<p>Monday Afternoon (Noah): </p>
<p>Caleb and Noah finally made it towards the dressing room: Dressing Room A-5. They nocked and a voice called out, “Come in!” They opened the door and another guy looked at them. He noticed Caleb and smiled. “Sup’ Caleb.” Then he noticed Noah. “Who’s this?” Noah held out his hand. “Noah Schnapp. I’m playing Will.”<br/>
“Oh! Noah! Yeah. I’m Gaten. I’m playing Dustin.” They chatted for a moment, then Caleb asked Dustin if the other guy was here yet. He nodded. “I think he said his name was Finn or something like that.” Caleb nodded then turned towards Noah. “Hey. I need to chat with Gaten for a moment. Go find Finn. He should be in Dressing Room A-4.” Noah nodded and thanked him, then went off to find the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Monday Afternoon (Both):</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He found it eventually. He nocked politely and no one answered. He nocked again. Still no answer. He twisted the handle and it was unlocked. He opened the door and saw Finn inside the room. He was taking off his shirt. Noah stared at his perfect body and perfect arms. He stood there for a moment looking at this cute, hot, sexy boy. Then, he shook his head and nocked again. “Hello?” Finn turned around and gasped. He looked at Noah. The guy was perfect: perfect hair, gorgeous eyes, amazing chin, beautiful lips. He smiled and extended his hand. “Hi. I’m Finn.” Noah shook it. “Noah.” Finn ushered him in. “Here. Have a seat.” Noah did. “So… if your Noah… I guess that means your going to be playing Will, right?” Noah nodded. “And I assume your going to be laying Mike?” Finn nodded as well. Noah blushed, which made Finn blush. Noah stood up. So did Finn. He slowly walked forward. So did Finn. They kept getting closer and closer to each other till they stopped. They were about a lip’s length apart. Finn was breathing heavily. Noah thought his breath smelled like an afternoon breeze. Noah’s heart was racing like a hummingbird. Finally, Noah couldn’t stand it anymore. He gave Finn a quick peck on his lips. Finn didn’t even seem shocked. He just walked over to the door, flipped the sign inside the door to DO NOT DISTURB, then locked the door. Noah smiled. Finn looked at him again and blushed, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Noah stepped towards him, taking off his jean jacket. Finn slowly slipped his shirt off and helped Noah with his jacket. Then, the 2 boys kissed. It was a long, passionate kiss. Then, Finn lifted Noah’s shirt off his body. He noticed Noah’s abs and his small but still visible 6-pack. He started kissing Noah’s neck, working his way down to his abs, then his 6-pack. Finally, he was on his knees.<br/>
He slowly began unzipping Noah’s pants, till they came off. Finn noticed the bulge in Noah’s underwear. He grabbed the top of them and slipped them off, producing a giant cock. Finn’s eyes widened. He looked up at Noah who was as red as a radish now. “Quick question,” Finn asked. “Are you a virgin?” Noah turned even redder. “Yes.” Finn smiled. “Good. So am I.” Then, he looked back at Noah’s cock. He slowly inserted it into his mouth, and Noah moaned. Finn used his tongue to lick around the edges as he slowly let it slide in and out of his mouth. Noah grabbed Finn’s hair, but not in a painful way. He kept thrusting Finn’s mouth onto his cock. Finn kept sucking Noah for a while until Noah let go of Finn’s hair. Noah helped him stand up again. The 2 started kissing again. Meanwhile, Noah helped Finn unzip his pants while they kept kissing. Finally, they slipped off. Noah pulled Finn’s underwear off and pressed his cock up against Finn’s. They kept frothing and kissing. Finally, Noah led Finn over to a chair. He sat down and Finn got on top of him. Noah slowly slipped his cock into Finn’s tight ass. Finn moaned. Noah went into it, gently. Then, he pulled it out just as gently. He slowly picked up speed. Finn started moaning even louder. Noah told him to lower his voice. Finn blushed and apologized, then kissed Noah again.<br/>
Finn started bouncing up and down on Noah’s cock. Eventually, Finn stopped and got off Noah. They both stood up and went over to the coffee table. Finn bent down onto the table and Noah slipped his cock back in again. He went in and out, picking up speed along the way. Finally, Noah couldn’t take it anymore. He cummed into Finn’s ass. He let his cock stay in there for a good 30 seconds or so, then pulled it out. As he did, a stream of white cum spilled out of Finn’s ass. Noah pulled Finn’s head up to his and kissed his neck, working his way to his soft lips. Finally, Finn laid down onto the table and used his hand to stroke his dick. He kept jerking himself while Noah kept kissing his neck and his lips. After a few more moments, Finn shot a line of cum all over his body. The 2 boys laid on the table together, breathing heavily. They looked at each other and smiled, their lips pressing against each other. Finally, Finn went into the back room and grabbed 2 towels. He tossed one to Noah, who started cleaning himself up. Finn used his to do the same. The 2 boys put on their clothes again, making sure to help each other. They looked up at each other and kissed one last time, before Noah said, “It was a pleasure to meet you, Finn.” He winked. Finn smiled. “You too, Noah.” And with that, Noah unlocked the door and left the room, leaving Finn to realize how much he loved that boy… and how late he would be to the tour if he didn’t finish up soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Part 2, anyone? I might do one for some of the other cast members or continue with Foah. Let me know if you have any suggestions. I hope people enjoyed this. I’ve been waiting for someone to do this for a while now, and I thought, “Hey. Why don’t I just do it then?” Anyways, have a good day.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>